dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ay-Pool
Ay-Pool is a Lynx in Armored Core 4 and is seen later in Armored Core: For Answer. InformationEdit A brand new addition to Leone's roster of LYNX, her missile heavy craft is rumored to be have been created for NEXT to NEXT combat. She now works for the Interior Union after Leonemecannica merged with Melies and can be hired as a wingman in several missions. NEXT Vero NorkEdit Ay-Pool pilots a Leonemecannica missile weapon arm NEXT. Although not too dangerous, the player is in a world of hurt if they cannot dodge her salvos of AS missiles. StrategyEdit Ay-Pool's NEXT Vero Nork is a missile based NEXT, which makes her best in supporting roles. In game, she prefers to stay a good distance from her enemies (allies inlcuded) as she does not need to manually lock on in order to fire her missiles. Her AS missiles automatically lock on to a target upon getting close to its targets, making it difficult to fight at anything other than super long ranges where her missiles can't reach. A good strategy to fight her is to actually to stick very close to her and shoot her with machine guns or gatling guns, which, with their high rate of fire, will intercept the missiles as she fires them and cause damage to Vero Nork. Another way to deal with her AS missiles is to trick them. The easiset way to do this is to equip rockets or missiles (scatter missiles work best) and fire them when Vero Nerk fires its AS missiles; AS missile have this odd habit of targeting other missiles and propellant projectiles as well, so they will automatically target the rockets or missile instead of you NEXT, meaning you can make her waste most of her ammo with little damage to yourself. Another way is to make an INFOB-Next and OB all over the map around her making her run out of ammo and then use whatever you like to take her down. The Rayleonard 03-AALIYAH OB unit and the ARGYROS Generator tend to work quite good with this Strategy. SupportEdit On the two missions that you can hire her, Vero Nork isn't particularly useful in the mission "Defeat Wonderful Body". Wonderful Body equips flares, which completely defeats Vero Nork's missiles. This being said, the Hard Mode version of the mission does throw in additional targets in form of Normals, which Vero Nork can dispatch with ease. The second mission, "Destroy Unknown NEXT+No Count", has her support quite useful, particularly in taking down No Count, thanks to his sluggish maneuverability. Her defenses can make her quite susceptible to Kojima Cannon shots from Buppa Zu Gan's Big Barrel, however. The Hard Mode version of the mission feature PQ's Yoroi Mogura, which comes equipped with his own missile arsenal and a Kojima Missile Launcher, which makes hiring her slightly risky in the sense that she might run out of ammo before the three NEXTs are destroyed. For 15% of your fee, she is the least costly consort in the game, yet her AS Missiles are quite expensive to replenish, making it a hidden cost. In both missions, Roy Saaland is a better compromise. Ingame descriptionEdit Armored Core 4Edit A brand-new addition to Leone's roster of LINX, his missile-heavy support craft is rumored to have been designed for Next-on-Next combat. Armored Core: For AnswerEdit An Interior Female Lynx, Vero Nork features arm-mounted weaponery. It's sic design hasn't changed much since the Lynx War. A support unit, her craft isn't especially powerful, but if you can't dodge her AS missiles, you're in for a world of hurt. TriviaEdit *''Armored Core 4'''s English localization identifies Ay-Pool as being male. Category:Characters